


Human Voices Wake Us

by Ribby



Series: Prestidigitation [5]
Category: The Prestige
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-31
Updated: 2006-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and we drown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Voices Wake Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after I'd seen the movie only once, and a few things hadn't connected... so I suppose it's rather AU, if it can be termed that. After seeing the movie again this weekend, I wasn't going to post it, since it directly contradicts several things, but then, I couldn't bear not to use this title. *grin* Again, another bit of experimentation with style. The title is from TS Eliot, "The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock."

  
Damn, I hate this bit, the falling, the.... whatthehell! Water...

Shit. The tank. Damnfool stagehands... wait. Oh god... the lock's not moving. Wait, there's someone... Help! Goddammit, help!

Oh god... it's him. Not my him, either... help me, you stupid bastard! What the hell are you doing just standing there?

I'm not him... wait. You know I know, don't you? And you're just going to let me die. You *bastard*!

Goddammit... but at least I'll die knowing it wasn't him that did this to me.

Not him... god, I can't breathe... can't .... breathe....

Love... you... always. Even... unto... death. Never him, always you. Always.

  



End file.
